


Compromise

by Rihaan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Apparently People Don't Mind Spoilers, Dark One Emma Swan, Dark Swan, Dominant!Emma, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Harems, Incest, Minor Character Death, Multi, Sub!Regina, This is my Favorite Ficlet, cora mills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rihaan/pseuds/Rihaan
Summary: Emma Swan, the Dark One, usurps her predecessor when it comes to a plan that works for everyone.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Compromise

“Emma, I’m not so sure about this…”

She hummed to herself. “I’ll take it under advisement. Just relax, okay?”

“I’m serious, Emma. Cora? Of all the people, you choose my _Mother_?”

“The shitty things that happened in your life were because of her. _All. Her. Fault_.” She reached over the foot of the bed, stroking her lover’s chin with cold fingers. She shivered, down to her very core at the Dark One’s touch. “I didn’t think you’d protest this much.”

The former Evil Queen kept her lips pursed, the old adage creeping into her mind.

She kneeled on the middle of the bed, nude, her glorious pale body on display in their bedroom in the Mills Manor. On her hands and knees, she kept her head down, clutching at her bed sheets tightly, waiting for – she wasn’t quite sure.

This was their arrangement for the past several weeks. Snow and Charming thought she was looking for a cure to rid themselves of the Dark One, and to get their Savior back, ever since she killed the pirate Hook.

She didn’t even know where to begin with everything wrong with that statement.

The night she had ‘gone rogue’, as they say, Swan appeared next to her office chair, _in her home_ , and handed her a very familiar weapon, her name emblazoned on the side. _Emma Swan_ , the dagger said, and Regina stared at it for what must’ve been minutes.

‘Why?’

‘I trust you. And I don’t think Henry could handle it.’

‘No. Why do you _trust_ me?’

‘That’s a stupid question,’ she scoffed, and without another word, swirled away in a dark gray cloud.

Turning the knife around in her hand, she thought of Emma, of how she could help her, of how, for once, she could save her.

When the dagger finally left her sight, it was on her nightstand when she turned into her pillow, and she thought of Emma a lot more than she would care to admit.

She hadn’t needed to share her bed in years. If she had, she would have been more aware that sometimes, she talked to herself in her sleep, or rather, she talked to her imaginary partner in her sleep.

Emma stood by, thinking at first she had been summoned, and watched with incredulous green eyes as her co-parent, and best friend, thrust furiously into herself with two fingers, her legs quaking under the sheets, her moans muffled by the king-sized memory foam pillows, and she was only slightly worried that the writhing woman didn’t get a crook in her neck from the way she was awkwardly positioned, before she waved her hand.

Hours later, an exhausted Regina grabbed the dagger and moaned once more, a considerably angrier moan, as she formally called for the Dark One.

Emma stepped out of the shadows, not even pretending that she had left. ‘Yes, dear?’

‘What… what did you do to me?’ she gasped, _drenched_ in sweat, the sheets kicked away hours ago, and God, she looked _scrumptious_. Emma wasn’t sure who teased whom more.

‘You looked like you were enjoying yourself and needed a distraction, so I made sure you couldn’t… finish your task. I quite like being stuck like this, I’m not ready to come home.’

‘You couldn’t bother to fucking _ask_?’

‘I could say the same for you.’ She eyed her form appreciatively, watching her pale, heaving breasts, her flushed red neck, her fingers, that had never once strayed from her trembling thighs. ‘I weighed my options. One guaranteed better results. I haven’t heard you complain yet.’

 _‘Finish what you started,’_ she growled, holding up the dagger to her with shamelessly spread legs, and even if she was commanded _not_ to, Emma wasn’t sure if there was any force that could stop her.

It certainly wasn’t the first time they had hooked up, but it was the first time it had been in a bed, in her home, at night, and she didn’t have to worry about straightening her pencil skirt and getting ready for a meeting. Truly, it wasn’t fair – it was a normal occurrence for the sheriff to look disheveled, a few hair strands loose from her ponytail, and she never wore lipstick to smear – but as the mayor, she had an appearance to keep up, and Emma _annoyingly_ challenged it every chance she got.

Still, she couldn’t complain. And she never had an inkling to.

There was no label to their relationship until that night, and like every straight answer she had ever given, Emma tortured it out of her. _‘No takebacks,’_ she whispered, her fingers slipping out of her nearly numb pussy, and if she wanted to argue (which she probably did, at the time – she was a stubborn witch) she couldn’t muster the strength. ‘You’re mine, now. Utterly. Completely.’

‘…Fuck you.’

She laughed, and though being the Dark One tended to cause a change in personality, it was the same laugh she had associated with Emma, and _God_ how much she had missed that laugh. ‘Now I _know_ you must’ve blacked out. I don’t think you’re ready for a repeat performance, if that’s what you’re demanding.’

‘Then come back tomorrow night, and I promise I’ll be able to keep up.’

‘Not until I have an answer.’ She slipped out her fingers, and wordlessly fed them into the sated brunette’s mouth. ‘Or maybe I do.’

And now, nearly two months later, here she was, kneeling on her bed, her inflamed lips dripping down her leg and onto the satin sheets, as Emma stood across from her, leaning against the dresser in a sexy black leather ensemble (an inspired choice, surely) raising an eyebrow.

“If you don’t want me to do this, you know where you put the dagger. Last chance.”

That was basically their safe word, or safe-key; _the dagger_ , and she had every opportunity to grab for it, but she ended up having so much fun (or losing her mind in the chaos) that she forgot it was an option.

She had forgotten now, again. She didn’t need it, she never needed it. She trusted Emma with her life, with her body, and truly, this was the first time she could have ever said that about anyone.

And the dagger proved that Emma could say the same about her.

She looked up expectantly at her Dark Swan, her gleaming white hair replaced with her usual cornflower blond while in the manor, and it made all the difference to her. “Why my Mother? I’ve forgiven her.”

“I haven’t. And I never let her get a proper swing at me. Besides, for all the shit you give my mom about what happened, I deserve some vengeance against the person who actually pulled the trigger.”

She… had a point, there.

“Okay,” she muttered, her head down again. “… Show her no mercy.”

“Thank you,” she whispered back, and though they didn’t need to have this conversation _at all_ – she might have held the dagger, but she didn’t allude herself as to who was truly in charge – Regina was pleased that they had the chance to ration it out, and come to terms with it.

Because Emma was right. Her complex relationship with her mother was something of a mystery, even to her, but she knew in the end that she couldn’t hurt her, she could never hurt her. Rumple could never hurt her, either. No one could hurt her mother, out of love, or obligation, and because she was just too powerful to touch.

Until now.

She spun a small vial in her hand, the black fluid swirling around gently, before she dropped a clear, sparkling bean inside it. Dropping it on the floor, she took her time removing her black overcoat. “Don’t look so somber, dear. If you want, we can do Mal next. Hell, the whole set if you want, Cruella and Ursula. The _Mal à trois_ , if you will.”

Despite herself, she let out a brief chuckle. “You’re terrible.”

“No, I’m Dark. And you’re ‘Evil’. And she’s ‘Bad’, roughly translating. We haven’t had a ‘terrible’ one, yet.” She licked her lips. “Perhaps your ‘Wicked’ sister could be given a lesson?”

“You want a hat trick on my family?”

“You had no problem with it when I suggested Elsa’s family.”

“…I didn’t say I had a problem with it at all, dear.”

“I’ve created a monster.”

“No…” She paused purposefully as the vial jumped from the ground, and a puff of opaque smoke popped from the glass. Within seconds, a human form began to emerge from the smoke, naked and trembling. “She did.”

“What the hell is this? What – Regina?” She covered herself up as well as she could, holding her admittedly large breasts in place, as she stared uncomprehendingly at her shamelessly naked daughter. “ _What the hell did you do, young lady?”_

She gulped, and breathed through nose. “Mother. I thought about what you said. And I agree. Love is a weakness.”

Understandably, she took a step back, confused, not only by her naked – _different_ -looking daughter, but by the strange room she was put in, and her own state of undress. “This isn’t funny.”

“And I suppose killing my fiancé was your attempt at a joke?” she asked plainly, and Cora was taken aback at the frank tone. Before, she never had the fortitude to speak to her like this, and she was betting that the Matriarch of the Mills didn’t like it. Mustering her strength, she pulled herself up to a kneeling position on the bed, and Cora finally noticed the thin black choker wrapped around her slender neck, and the purple scrawl that adorned it.

_Property of the Dark Swan_

She took in the sight for barely a moment, before she looked into her daughter’s eyes. “What the hell did you get us into, girl?”

“Love is a weakness. And I’m finally letting myself accept that weakness.”

And though her mother didn’t know fear – her heart missing, she wasn’t capable of the feeling – Regina had the sense that she was beginning to understand the concept.

Emma Swan had always been a predator, the Mayor could firmly attest to that, but finally seeing it with outside eyes was truly fascinating, and highly arousing. As she stripped down to nothing, her eyes were firmly on the backside of her mother, a hungry, domineering gaze tearing into her like… well, she had a good idea as to what would happen next.

She was right.

 _“Hello, Cora.”_ Her voice was seductive, and sultry, and her voice echoed lightly in the quiet room. Or maybe it was something she did with her voice. It was mesmerizing.

Her mother didn’t share the same weakness, swiftly turning to her with a scowl. “The Dark Swan, I take it? Release my daughter this instant!”

“That’s no way to bargain, Princess.” She licked her lips, stepping closer. “You appear in front of me, naked, no wand and nothing to bargain with but your body. You’re no fool, Cora, so let’s not dally.”

Her frankness – which Regina would argue was something that the old Emma would say – gave Cora pause, and she backed away from the predatory witch. “You will not touch me nor my daughter any further!”

“I grow tired of you taking my choices away from me, mother.” She was now at the edge of the bed, and her hands locked onto fragile arms. Her days as a hard-working miller were long forgotten, from what she felt. “Now I have a lesson to impart upon you. What it means to be a parent. _Consequences_.”

She mocked her, plainly, and embarrassingly, because the woman in front of her had killed Daniel just a few hours ago, from her stance. As far as she remembered, she had sent her daughter away to wipe her tears and put on her wedding dress, dusting off her hands so casually as she did so and stepping over the stable boy. _‘Then, there’s one important lesson I can impart on you. It’s what it means to be a parent. You always have to do what’s best for your children.’_

Regina had forgiven her mother, that much was true. But seeing the younger version, the woman from the memory that haunted her nightmares for _decades_ as she relived that time, with no heart and no remorse…

Perhaps she _did_ need to air some grievances.

Her Dark Swan stepped forward, one hand moving up to stroke the struggling woman’s hair, the other reaching down to grasp…

Well.

The Mayor licked her lips, while Cora finally showed her anger, shuddering out some negative that she ignored.

“Dear, I thought you were going to _punish_ her?”

Emma rolled her eyes, rubbing her thumb over the spongy tip of her throbbing cock. “Not everyone considers this a reward, Regina. Keep in mind your first time with this.”

She remembered well. Her list of past lovers could be counted on one hand, and incidentally, couldn’t even compare to said hand, but Emma Swan easily put them to shame, penis or not.

Her dick, however, was the single best sexual experience of her life, and it broke her every time. The first experience was a surprise, it was spelled into life behind her back, and thrust into her _very_ ready tunnel, and she managed to forgive the blonde after she tenderly wiped the drool from her slack lips.

It was a treat, that was for sure, and she still wasn’t positive if the magic dick had an abnormally fast-acting aphrodisiac coated on it, but she was more than pleased to research its effects. Though, just looking at it, as she was now, had the exact opposite effects as it was presented to her mother – a full gift for the empty princess.

It was seriously fucking with her head, but fortunately, Emma knew how to guide them forward.

“Daughter, you will let me go this instant!” Amidst her protests, Regina only dragged her down further to the ground, her legs buckling under her daughter’s insistence and landed her knees on the carpeted floor. “After all I’ve done for you, you betray me like this!”

“I’ve done everything you asked, mother. I’ve ruled as a queen, and lavished in luxury and contentment. And as your _queen_ , I’ve decided that your deed must not go unpunished. Allow me to introduce you to my knight; my Dark Swan.”

“Charmed, I’m sure.” Emma licked her lips, watching the woman kneeling at her feet, held down by her own daughter. Her semi-hard dick brushed against her forehead, and Emma saw which side of the family Regina got her bulging vein from. Her eyes held nothing but promise for pain, a look that she was more than familiar with, once upon a time. “But I think we’ve had enough formalities. I already know who you are. Let’s get to the _intimacies_ , shall we?”

“You _will NOT_ – MM **MPH**!”

With two fingers pinching her nose, and two more at her jaw, she squeezed and yanked, respectively, and plunged her cock into her wet, heated mouth.

Regina told her to show no mercy. She’d never disobey a direct order from her queen, dagger or not.

Quickly reaching the back of the princess’s throat, she pressed on, feeling her struggling tongue squirm on the underside. “ _Agh – fuck,_ ” she hissed, feeling her cock beginning to swell and her new slave’s mouth began to shrink. “I can’t tell if you hate me or you fucking _adore_ me.”

“This might go without saying,” Regina whispered, tenderly massaging her mother’s throat, feeling it convulse around the girl-meat sliding down to her stomach. “But you seem to be ignorant of the obvious. If you bite down, I’ll pull your teeth and we’ll try again.”

“Fine by me,” the Dark One grunted, giving a couple of test thrusts. She looked down at the purely shocked brown eyes, panicking, but as far as she could feel, accepting, as the debauchery unraveled, and the room began to heat.

And despite her struggles to breathe around Emma’s girth, her throat convulsing around the thick member of the Dark Swan, her body was still very aware of the caresses of her own daughter. The un-matronly mother suffered through pinches and grabs on her person, and when Regina ran her thumb over her nipples, her body jolted, and her plump lips suddenly felt a tickle of stubble.

“Oh, shit, she made it all the way! Like daughter, like mother.” Emma laughed at her embarrassment, looking away from teary, distressed eyes to tilt her head back, while slamming her pelvis forward.

_**“GLACK – GULP – GULCK – GAGCKGH!”** _

Regina raised an eyebrow, even as she held the back of Cora’s head. “I’d hope that’s the only comparison you can think of.”

“Regina, you’ve got twenty years on her at this point, and you’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” She leaned over her struggling, slobbering elder witch to stroke her lover’s shoulder-length hair. “Your eyes aren’t even the same. Don’t mistake my hate-fucking for envy-fucking.”

She smirked that classic, villainous smirk of hers, the same one that made Emma embrace the dark side (and its perks) so much easier, leaning into the soft touch. “Oh? Tell me more.”

“Your ass is spectacular, and – _ugh_ – you’ve never needed help deep-throating me. Your _tits_ feel better than her mouth.”

“Oh, now you’re just lying to me.”

“Hey, that’s my line,” she panted, almost giggling as she brushed her own hair back, controlling the pace of face-fucking the future Queen of Hearts. Truth was, she was lying – or rather, undecided. She wasn’t even close to cumming yet, and thinking of her favorite lover’s large, pale mounds made her swell even further inside the constricting wetness.

Sure, she had a bias going in, and to be fair, the woman was infinitely more beautiful when she was quiet and submissive, but she was still the most evil woman Emma had the misfortune to meet, which was saying something.

And Cora had begun to struggle less and less, stewing in her defeat as she accepted what was happening to her, and though she couldn’t wipe the tears from her face, the burning anger she probably felt… well, that just made Emma hotter at the thought.

This bitch had basically sold her daughter to the highest bidder, had metaphorically held her in place as Leopold took what he wanted, and now the circle was complete. She wasn’t going to waste this opportunity.

When Emma looked down, she didn’t see pleading brown eyes like she half-expected, but a burning fury, an unblinking stare on her, even as her face was shoved back and forth on her great white cock.

“You know,” she commented softly, thumbing the throbbing vein on her forehead. “Despite everything, I did plan to go easy on you. Dark as everyone perceives me to be, I still have a heart, I guess.” The woman truly did age well, and Emma could only speculate that Regina had _decades_ before she would leave her prime if her mother was any indication. “Your daughter gave me her heart, once. Protecting it from her sister. Yeah, we’ve met.” She gave a strained chuckle at the expressive eyes, dilating in surprise. “And when she finally spits out her little attempt at a revenge-baby, I’ll be ready to occupy that empty space. But enough about the green goblin – when your _best_ daughter decided to entrust me with her heart, I felt – cheated.”

Regina paused, absently pinching the nipples she – very likely – never suckled on when she was a baby, but the dark red nubbins were certainly calling for her now. “Emma?”

Her lover’s hard form was covered in a sheen of sweat, her wavy blond hair stuck on her neck, but she put on an incredible front of invulnerability as she used her mother’s throat as a pussy, her feminine balls swinging against her mother’s chin with an audible **_slap_** , her hands gathering the princess’s hair again into a tight fist.

“You fucking started this. You put all this pain in her life. She gave me her heart out of _fear_ , because she learned that shit from you. You get it? It’s _over_. This life of mistrust, of deceit, your meddling in her life. I should let you _choke_ , right now, and keep going ’til I _fill your lungs_ up.” Without warning, she pulled back, quickly ripping her cock from Cora’s throat while still holding her head in place by her hair. An impressive amount of slobber spilled from her numb lips, and she gasped dramatically, hanging limp as she was forced to stare up into suddenly angry green eyes.

“She wanted me to punish you. Show no mercy. But for some reason, I know she wouldn’t forgive me if I did anything… permanent. Even if she did, she wouldn’t forgive herself. But, we have a quandary. Because I really want to kill you.”

“Emma!” Letting go of her mother’s slick body, she leaned back on the bed to hook her bare legs over her shoulders. “I… please, don’t kill her. Not when I’m in the room; I can’t be a part of this again.”

“I won’t. I can promise I won’t. I will protect you from her, but I won’t become her, or my mother, or my grandfather. I’m not a monster.” Slapping her heavy cock rather violently across her new slave’s cheek, nearly knocking her over with the force, she broke into a grin. “At least, not the classic type. I still have every intention of breaking you, and give you every ounce of suffering you put on my beloved.”

The ‘younger’ brunette paused, her eyes searching the blonde for any signs of falter, or embarrassment. “You’ve never called me that before.”

“Not to your face, no. I didn’t think it was much of a secret. Henry seems convinced that kissing you would break my ‘curse’. I’m tempted to agree, _if_ it was a curse.”

“So, you’ve embraced it? Being the Dark One?” She asked it without thinking, her focus on Emma’s triple confession; her admittance of _love,_ their son’s blessing of their relationship, and her acceptance of the darkness inside her.

All three of which will certainly give Snow White an aneurism. So yes, all of her focus was on that simple statement, and not on the ramifications of how it would affect her mother.

“Wh-what?”

Emma pursed her lips, refraining from sticking her cock back into the older woman’s talking hole. “There’s no one else alive that can handle it,” she muttered softly, lifting her suddenly to push her back into her girlfriend’s embrace. “I guess it’s my Savior instincts. I can finally do some good with it, for once.”

“You… you killed him!”

She tilted her head. “Gonna have to be more specific. I’ve killed two of your lovers, for the record.”

That shocked her into silence, and her daughter took that extended pause to smooth back her frazzled hair. “Rumple and Hook?” At Emma’s grin, she faltered. “Why did you kill Hook? Why… why _now_?” There was no love lost between the two, but he hadn’t done anything egregious lately, other than his constant chatting up of the blonde – which would give Regina reason to kill him, but not Emma. Unless the Darkness truly was altering the woman she had come to love.

“I was wondering when you’d ask. He took something important from me. He took my heart.”

A spike of rage pierced through her, and her nails dug into her captive’s scalp. “He _what_?”

“Not literally.” Gently kicking Cora’s legs apart, she took the half-way broken woman’s nipple and pinched it, _hard_ , not bothering to release it as Cora tried to back into her daughter. “Something I put next to my heart. A ring.”

“A ring?”

“For you.” She took the heaviest breath of all, leaning over her lover’s tormenter, poising her dick against her soaking quim – much to the surprise of all three. Cora moaned desperately, her unshaved pussy twitching against the head of Emma’s circumcised magic member. “Sorry this isn’t as romantic as I wanted. But I can’t find it.”

“I… _what_?”

Her lips twitched, a roguish grin entrancing her. “I do love it when I can make you speechless.”

“You – you were planning on _proposing_ to me?”

“When we finally reached an uneventful time in our life, yeah. When we finally wanted to hit that ‘happily ever after’ part in our storybook.” She gave her a straight look, honest green eyes piercing through her. “We both know that you saw it coming. But part of you couldn’t believe it, and that is solely to blame on _this bitch_.” With that, she shoved ahead, slamming into her potential mother-in-law without any effort, and the infamously reserved woman screamed as she shuddered, squeezing comfortably around her length. “Yes, I planned on proposing to you. Long before I became the Dark One, since Neverland.” She kept a straight face, even as Cora moaned weakly beneath her, her thin legs wrapping around the blonde’s slim waist. “Because why wouldn’t I? You’re the mother of my son, and my best friend. I know we’re not good with labels, but can we admit that? Can we admit how much we mean to each other without worrying about everyone else, how our lives are in jeopardy? I wanted to wait until I got rid of this darkness, but I _like_ who I am, and you like it, too. And … I’m tired of running from us.” Her voice sounded tired as well, not even sparing Cora a glance, unmoving in her sheath. “Aren’t you?”

“… That is the saddest proposal I have ever heard.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not happy about the setting, either.”

“Emma, this is the first time you’ve told me that you loved me. And you didn’t even tell _me_!”

She merely shrugged in response, and Cora gasped at even that slight movement. “Not to insult your intelligence, but I think we both knew that for quite a while, now. It’s not a secret. Especially when you threatened to hang Neal in the forest.”

“He abandoned you and Henry in prison. Killing him would be the act of a decent friend, not a vengeful lover.”

“I’m getting mixed signals, here.”

Twisting herself out from under Cora’s light weight, she lingered on the edge of the bed, feeling Emma’s lustful but concerned eyes follow her with every movement. Cora remained limp, her body hot and heaving, her eyes drifting to her beautiful nude daughter as she turned to Emma. “Daughter…” her voice rasped terribly, but she was persistent, if anything. “Stop this madness. I’ll overlook this if you stop right now and – ”

“ _Yes.”_

Her mother moaned loudly as Emma pulled out, squeezing the silk-satin blend between her fingers. She panted, closing her eyes as the Dark One walked closer to her daughter.

“No more mixed signals,” Regina whispered, standing up to meet her Savior, fingers grazing her side. “No one is controlling our lives. No one tells us how to live. Not your parents, not mine.” She gathered her Swan’s hands in hers, ignoring the sweat, the enormous erection slipping between her gapped thighs, and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “I’m sick of running away. But if I have to, I have my knight with me.”

“Always. Darkness or no Darkness.”

“That was never in doubt.”

Cora wanted to scream – desperately, she did, but her warning was the last of her vocal cords, and her throat was impossibly sore. All she could do was whimper as they embraced, and she was briefly forgotten.

“So, where’s my ring?”

“Still missing. I’ve got some leads, but… you know what?” Turning to Cora, a menacing smirk on her lips, her cock swinging even more of a threat, and Cora found it enormously difficult to take a single gulp. “You’re familiar with my brand of deals, right? I want the ring that rightfully belonged to her. The one that Daniel gave her. And I'll spare you for at least a few more minutes.”

She managed the strength to scowl at the most powerful being in any realm, and understood three things at once.

This ‘Emma’, was _exactly_ what she was looking for in a partner for her daughter. She wasn’t aware of her royal status, but she had _power,_ and could take whatever she wanted. Ten minutes in a room with her could easily tell the elder witch that even if she didn’t agree, she couldn’t do anything about it, with or without magic.

Regina had finally stood up to her in the most unexpected of ways. Of course, she knew best, and the girl couldn’t possibly know better, but it was out of her hands at this point. If she stepped out of line, she would die, by Emma’s hands, or Regina’s – she had heard her daughter’s earlier slipup; _‘I can’t be a part of this again’_ , she said, answering the question of the state of this realm’s Cora, and if it could happen once, it would happen again, and despite her reluctance, it would be that much easier, as she had conditioned her to accept.

The last point was more difficult than she would care to admit.

She had been _burning_ since Emma had pulled out of her, and she hadn’t cooled down in the slightest.

“Just _fuck me_ , you big-dicked cretin. And I’ll get you your damned ring.”

And so, half-an-hour later, she mewled into her own daughter’s snatch, while Emma slid easily in and out of her loosened hole from behind. Powerful, taut legs wrapped around her head, the back of her feet brushing against her stylish new purple collar, and though her thoughts were fading in and out, the sensations were far too strong to ignore any more.

“You’re the first,” Emma whispered, and even though her ears were firmly blocked, she could hear every word inside her head. “The first of many. You’ll be ours. Completely. Utterly.”

She had been humiliated once. Degraded. Positioned in her station and expected to know her place.

Now her place was between her daughter and her future daughter-in-law, whimpering for her needy cunt to be filled again and her face to be smooshed into her own daughter’s slimy (and shaved, which she would’ve pitched a fit about before) snatch.

Her heart, no matter the location, would forever belong to power. She had proven that, time and time again. And from the way Emma was fucking her, she might eventually grow to love her more than she ever did Rumple.

A part of her wondered if she could rope Eva into this subjugation. Or even that bitch, the ever pure and fair _Snow White_ , when she was old enough. Or sooner, if she had a say about it.

A thumb worked its way into her asshole, and she moaned greedily, slurping the seed out of her nearly exhausted daughter.

Kids these days, always in need of guidance. The things that parents had to sacrifice for their children.

Including their sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one that's longing to see more Sub!Regina fics? The world needs so many more of those, I love the idea of a Dom!Emma.
> 
> Support me, and projects like this, at rsfics.com! And Please Review!  
> And Check out [Emmalina](https://rsfics.com/GU5Me), my other OUAT story I worked very hard on!


End file.
